


Soft-Boiled

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: One of these days, I'll stop writing silly stories about Steven. Today is not that day, however.So, this is why I'm giving you a story about him making Stone Soup, essentially. Enjoy!





	Soft-Boiled

He'd come back to Kalos on much happier terms this time around; Though he'd been deported there initially, Steven found himself enthralled by the region. It offered him a sense of intrigue Hoenn didn't quite possess. There was something "romantic" about how revered beauty and tradition were there.

It seemed nearly mystic, like the setting of a fairy tale. The food available did little to ease his perception. Kalos' denizens had a knack for creating wonderful dishes from the simplest ingredients. When he was invited back by the region's Elite Four, he jumped at the opportunity. He'd finally get to really meet with them, as well as sample Siebold's exquisite cooking. 

He'd tried some of it at his going-away party, but not nearly enough to sate his curiosity. And so, Steven was invited to the Kalos League for dinner, where he indulged that pleasure. He also got along well with their Elites, especially Siebold. He reminded Steven of Wallace back home, with his passionate nature and flair for life. 

Siebold shared the sentiment, glad to have someone to "show off" to. As such, Steven was invited back numerous times, ending with them discussing sorts of topics. However, their talk shifted to Steven's own culinary skills. He sheepishly admitted they were rather simple, compared to Siebold's talents. Of what he knew, everyone enjoyed his Stone Soup the most. 

The notion intrigued Siebold, for he'd known of it as a children's tale. When asked about it, Steven said it was an old family recipe. Perhaps it'd come from the story, but his kin had been making it for ages. Siebold wondered what it could be like, which gave him an idea. He offered Steven use of his kitchen to make his "wondrous" soup.

Though intimidated by it, Steven saw the questioning glint in his eyes. There was no way he could dampen Siebold's intrigue, even if he'd wanted to. He agreed to it and arranged to serve it to the League tomorrow evening. The next day was dedicated to gathering the best ingredients for his soup. When he had all of them, Steven flew to the League to prepare it. 

He stepped into Siebold's kitchen and marveled at its scope. It seemed like everything one could ever need was within reach. However, he focused his mind and searched for a big pot. When he found it, he set it on the stove and took off his rings. They wouldn't be the secret ingredient tonight, but he had one in store. 

There was a Water Stone in his bag, one he always used for Stone Soup. He'd been told it imparted good flavor to the soup, the sea's very essence. Steven didn't want to insult tradition, so he just kept it in. He washed it alongside his hands and got to work. 

He put the Water Stone into the pot, right at its center. Once it was in place, he filled it with Fresh Water and put it to boil. As it heated up, Steven began sifting through the other ingredients. Kalos had a wide variety of items at the market, some of which he'd never tried before. However, for this soup, he needed those he knew by heart.

Soon enough, he'd sorted out a familiar assortment of Berries, vegetables and herbs. What other spices he need could be taken from Siebold's pantry when needed. Steven could hear the water bubble away, meaning he had to prepare everything quickly. With that in mind, he gathered the Tamato, Charti and Lum Berries. 

The Tamatos were chopped finely, allowing for a subtle hint of spice. Likewise, the Cheris were cut into matchbook slices for zest and texture. The Lums were sliced thinly, lest their "grassy" flavor overpower everything else. It was a careful balance, one Steven knew by heart. As familiar as it was, preparing these items gave him a strange comfort. 

It came from the sense of stability, as well as pride. He always liked pleasing others with his various talents. As he poured the Berries into the pot, he thought on the matter. He just hoped everyone would enjoy his soup, as "unrefined" as it was. With Siebold at hand, he knew they were used to rich, lavish meals. However, he cast his worries aside for the moment. 

The soup would boil over if he distracted himself too badly. While the Berries heated up, he cut some Tiny Mushrooms in half. That was all they needed, lest their robust flavor get muddled. Afterwards, he tossed in some leafy greens. He'd gotten some plucked off Hoppip heads, as well as those from Sunkern. Both would balance out the soup's flavor, imparting it with a light earthiness. 

To top it off, he put in some chunks of Krabby meat. As everything began to cook, their aromas blended together. That comfort was upon him again, warming all within reach. Everything was blending beautifully, leaving him wanting for more. However, it needed to boil more, leaving him time to season it further. 

Steven gathered some spices from Siebold's collection and put them in. He stirred the soup with a ladle, blending everything together. Once it was fully mixed, he turned off the heat. Now it just needed to "rest" a bit. As the soup cooled off, Siebold stepped into his kitchen. That intrigue was in his eyes again, impatient and burning. 

"Are you ready here?" he asked of Steven, who nodded back. Siebold peered into the pot, admiring its vibrant, coral hue. It certainly looked good, akin to a seafood soup he served at his restaurant. He asked Steven for a sample, which he poured into a little bowl. 

As Siebold tasted the soup, its flavors revealed themselves. The broth was mildly spiced, with a twang of sea salt. It gave way to the Mushrooms' earthiness, their "meaty" taste. The Berries complimented them with their zest and herbal notes. He came upon bits of rich, buttery Krabby meat. All blended into a satisfying brew, at once spicy and savory.

However, the longer he studied it, the more something grabbed him. Another quality lay within Steven's soup. It spoke to his greater needs, one beyond human reach. With every spoonful, he tried to decipher it. As he drained his little bowl, it came to him. 

It tasted like clarity.

Siebold wasn't sure how he'd done it, but it now rested on his tongue. That feeling of comfort and fulfillment now filled him. It brought to mind a still sea, its depths clear as crystal. He basked in the moment, silently praising his friend's unseen talent. 

Meanwhile, Steven stood there with his hands together, hoping for the best. Despite their friendship, thoughts of "failure" now racked him. He asked Siebold about his soup, only for the other man to tenderly embrace him. Steven was surprised by such intimacy, wondering what brought it on. 

Sensing his unease, Siebold pulled away and grinned at him. "Steven, this soup is amazing!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of awe. He couldn't recall Siebold ever looking this dazed. It was a great compliment, one which warmed his heart further. His inner burden was lifted for the moment. 

"I'm glad you like it," Steven replied, still taken back by his flattery. "I was getting worried there!" Siebold just shook his head, and shrugged back. He pointed to the pot, which had stopped steaming. Steven took the hint and poured out bowls for the others around. Once he'd gotten enough for extras, he walked to the dining room.

 

Siebold trailed behind him with wine and crusty baguettes to compliment it. Meanwhile, the rest of Kalos' league awaited their dinner. They remained in their chairs as Steven served them their soup. Diantha would come later, so they ate without her. Malva and Wikstrom dug in with relish, seemingly lost to its greater pleasure. However, it soon hit them like Arceus' might itself. 

That same wonder on his face painted their own. The pair's eyes snapped open, only for them to beam with delight. As they devoured their soup, only one Elite remained. Steven handed Drasna her bowl, which she tried as well. She tasted its contents as they did, with her gaze set below. However, her expression was one of shock. 

"But, but how?!" Drasna asked aloud, her words nearly breaking off. As she slammed her spoon on the bowl, its rattle sounded through still air. The others rose up from their own bowls in surprise. They'd never seen her quite so agitated, so plainly distraught. Even Steven was taken back, afraid that he'd offended her somehow.

He thought back to all he'd put in the soup. Despite Kalos' abundance of new ingredients, he'd made sure to stick to his family's recipes. None of the produce he'd gotten was expired or of ill repute. He'd even asked Siebold about the Elites' food preferences, what they couldn't tolerate. 

They had no such issues, leading him to worry again. His eyes flashed open for a moment before he glanced at Drasna. She now studied her soup with an expert's sight, peering at a spoonful raised up high. Now strangled by guilt, Steven asked her about the soup. She met his gaze, her kindly eyes now like flame. 

"No, no, it's not that it's bad," she replied, still in shock. "It's just-" Her voice broke off again, unable to remain calm. "This is my 'miracle' soup!" Steven stared at her, silently questioning what she meant. Siebold was the one to bridge their gap, explaining it was her most "secret" recipe. She prided herself on its unique clarity and flavor. 

"See, that's what I'm wondering, Steven," she said, her voice ready to snap. "How'd you 'crack' my code?! It's supposed to be my family's very own specialty!" Though he insisted it was his family's recipe, Drasna was unmoved. She racked her mind, trying to see how he knew as she did. When he told her of the Water Stone, she froze with shock. 

Likewise, Siebold wondered how it could be so before he was interrupted. "Well, maybe you can show me," Steven suggested as she sized him up. "How is your soup any different from mine?" Uneasy silence filled the air then, begging for resolution. Drasna merely turned to Siebold, demanding use of the kitchen as well. 

He nodded to her, excusing them from the table. As confused as Malva and Wikstrom were, they didn't want to be kept from their dinner. Whatever issues the others had been their own, they figured. As they kept eating, Steven and Drasna walked to the kitchen. So focused on one another were they that they didn't notice Siebold's departure. 

 

When they were back in it, Steven peered around for its "grand" keeper. When he couldn't find Siebold, he asked Drasna of his presence. As she shrugged back, its doors swung wide open. They watched as Siebold stormed through with a triumphant aura. He held a Water Stone in his grasp, which he set down on a nearby counter.

"I'm so glad I found this guy," he announced as Steven glanced down to its glittering surface. "Knew there was one in Mothim balls, but let's get to it! I'll get some water boiling, and then w-" Before he could continue, Drasna picked up the stone, only to lick it. The men watched her with bewilderment as she ran her tongue along its surface.

Once she'd gotten her "fill", she set the stone down and smacked her lips. Siebold hadn't quite seen anything like it before. He did know of her tasting technique, how involved it was. He presumed that was her intent, which he understood to a degree. Meanwhile, Steven remained baffled by her behavior.

He presumed Siebold had cleaned the stone prior, owing to its gleaming surface. However, he wasn't in the business of questioning it, not when others lay on his mind. "Um, Drasna, why'd you lick that stone?" he asked aloud, causing her to meet his gaze. A quiet serenity painted her features now, one of great understanding.

"Just wanted to test something," she replied with a tender smile. "And now I know." She gazed at Steven and nodded to him. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Steven. I didn't expect us to be the same." As he tilted his head in confusion, she dug in her shirt's pocket. When she presented a Leaf Stone, the men's eyes went blank.

"And now you know," Drasna said with a soft wistfulness. "But I figure it's fair enough since you told me, Steven. Our secrets are shared, it seems!" She handed it to him, allowing Steven to caress its raised surface. "It's a family heirloom, for good luck! We've always put it in our soup for taste, for clarity-" Once he'd gotten his own fill, Steven tried to give it back. 

"But all this time," she murmured as she pushed it into his hand. "I thought it was just Leaf Stones! Come, taste it and see." Steven felt its weight, wondering what lay behind it. Without another thought, he licked its leaf indentation. The feeling of comfort and fulfillment came upon him, soothing his senses as the forest's depths did. 

As he lost himself to sensation, Drasna took the stone from him. She had no reason to challenge him anymore. It'd been a fluke of theirs, one which didn't mean any harm. Indeed, it'd just brought pleasure, as strange as it was. 

Though all wondered the effects of other Stones on meals, it'd have to wait. Drasna presumed the others wondered about their whereabouts then. Steven agreed with her, eager to get the evening underway properly. Having settled their issue, Siebold escorted them back to the dining room. 

Unbeknownst to them, Diantha had come back and was seated with the other Elites. When they saw her, Siebold tried to explain things. However, that dazed expression was on her face as well. All it demanded was more soup then, more of that shared, innate pleasure. Unwilling to deny it to her, Steven went back to the kitchen, his heart light once more.


End file.
